


Moving On

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny gets what he wants, Danny's moving on, Moving On, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Six months post-finale Danny Williams realizes it's time to move on. Steve left Hawaii to start a new life so why can't he?EDITED to take out some of the lyrics.
Kudos: 24





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in Italics are the Rascal Flatts song "I'm Movin' On" if you wanna listen while you read.
> 
> Song fics cannot contain the full lyrics of a song, whoops. So I've taken a few out. The actual story isn't any different though.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons, finally content with a past I regret. I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness. For once I'm at peace with myself. I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long, I'm movin' on..._

Danny stared at himself in the mirror and almost, almost, didn't recognize himself. But it was a good thing. He'd changed a lot in the last ten years. He'd moved across the country for his daughter, become a father for a second time, very nearly died more times than he was entirely comfortable thinking about. He touched the healed bullet hole from the last time he'd been shot and smirked, that was all done now. He pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up, tucking it in to his pants and did up his belt. He sighed, it was strange, not clipping his gun and badge to his belt but this was for the best, it was what he needed and more importantly, it was what he wanted. He exited his bedroom, looking around the empty space and snagged the carry-on from his bed, it was time. He headed downstairs to face the others.

Steve had been gone six months and now Danny was leaving too. Tani was in tears again, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tightly back. He'd miss her but they'd have emails and occasional calls if they could get used to the vast time difference and call at -just- the right time each week. He and Junior shook hands and then the young man tugged him close and embraced him. They thumped each other's backs and Danny stepped back. He hugged Adam next, shook Quinn's hand and then turned to Lou. He was leaving the Task Force in good hands. Linc hadn't worked out and when Danny was cleared for desk duty he'd moved on and Danny ran the team for the last three months. Lou was emotional, he wasn't ready to 'lose' both Danny and Steve in the same year but he understood it was what Danny needed to do. They all exited the house Danny had called home for the last few months and walked Danny to where Rachel and Charlie were waiting. They said one last round of good-byes before Danny moved to put his bag in the trunk of the car they were taking the airport. Rachel got in the front with the driver and Danny got in with Charlie, still in a booster seat as required by law and off the they went.

Danny stared out the window as they made the short drive to the airport. Grace would be waiting for them when they landed and he couldn't wait to see his baby girl again. When she'd found out Danny's plans she's started researching and applying to universities and colleges near where Danny, Rachel, and Charlie would be living and had gotten accepted to transfer mid-year. Danny was looking forward to having both his children back in the same place again. The trip to the airport didn't take long, they got their bags and Danny made sure Charlie was holding his mother's hand while he carried his and Charlie's bags to check in. They got their bags checked, went through security and then went to sit and wait for their flight.

“This reminds me of our first trip to England with Grace.” Rachel smiled at Danny who laughed softly, nodding.

“Yeah, little bit.” He sighed softly, “I'm glad we're doing this.”

“Me too Daniel.”

Their flight got called soon after and Charlie insisted that wanted the window seat so Danny sat in the middle, getting Charlie buckled up while Rachel took the aisle seat.

Somewhere over the Atlantic, after having changed flights in LA and New York, Rachel fell asleep, her head ending up on Danny's shoulder. She looked so peaceful he couldn't really find it in himself to make her move. He watched the in flight movie and when the flight attendant stopped by to check on them he made a comment about what a cute family they were and asked if they were on vacation.

“Something like that.” Danny commented, he didn't have it in him to get into everything right now.

The plane landed and Danny gently shook Rachel and Charlie awake. He'd dozed a bit himself but, he'd woken touch down. Charlie was still groggy so Rachel grabbed their carry-ons and Danny scooped up his son, carrying him off the plane and murmuring a thanks to the pilots as they passed them on the way out. Getting their checked luggage and carry-ons sorted while Danny still held Charlie was a bit of an adventure but they managed it. Seeing Grace waiting for them at the arrivals made him so happy. She ran towards them, got hugs from her mom and from her Danno and then helped them carry their bags out of the airport.

“Charlie?” Danny rubbed his back as they got to the car, “You need to go with Grace and Mommy now okay?”

“No.” The little guy snuggled into his Danno more.

“Come on buddy, Danno's gotta do something important, but I'll see you soon okay? I promise.”

Charlie sighed dramatically but nodded, letting Grace take him and get him settled in the carseat he'd need for now. He took his own bags, hoped to God he wasn't being presumptuous and flagged down a taxi. Rachel smiled softly.

“Good luck Daniel.”

“Thank you Rachel.”

  
  
The cab pulled up to the building, Danny got up and the cabbie got out to help him with his bags. He tipped the man, thanked him for his help and then headed for the door. The doorman looked over his travel worn clothes, his five o'clock shadow and hummed. He headed into the building and the guard at the front desk asked him to check in, he did, signing his name and which resident he was visiting.

“Is he expecting you?”

Danny shook his head, “No, I uh...no.”

“Hmm, alright, good luck Sir.”

“Thank you.” He got in the elevator, lift he reminded himself, and pressed the button for the penthouse.

His heart pounded, this was the biggest risk he'd taken in a long time and boy did it feel like everything could just come crashing down if he was wrong. He walked out of the elevator and to the PH1, knocking on the door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and for him to be met by a pair of shocked blue eyes.

“I know I've got no business doing this, just showing up on your doorstep like this but dammit, I love you. I have for a while I think but it was never the right time. I really hope I'm right about how you feel about me too.” Danny looked up at the man, watched his face slowly spread into a smile.

“I love you too Daniel.”

Harry Langford stepped closer, dipped and kissed Danny softly. It was perfect, the carry-on got dropped, Danny's arms wrapped around the Brit's neck as the older man's arms wrapped around Danny's waist and they got lost in each other for a few long moments.

“Come in.” Harry murmured against his lips and Danny managed a 'yes' and then they were kissing again.

_I'm movin' on..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
